Dreaming of a Pink Christmas
by Galindamouche
Summary: Galinda loves Christmas, Elphaba does not - it's Christmas at Shiz XD. 2 - shot. COMPLETE. Please R
1. Surprise!

**A/N**:

_I don't own Wicked. Gutted._

_Musicalverse. Characters: Most likely based on Dianne Pilkington's Galinda, but Elphaba I dunno, Kerry Ellis maybe?_

_Okay, so technically they celebrate 'Lurlinemas' in the book, but meh. It's Christmas at Shiz XD. Enjoy._

**Dreaming of a Pink Christmas.**

"Elphieeeeeeeeee!"

The high-pitched squeal pierced the silent corridors of Shiz University and met the ears of Elphaba Thropp just moments after she had selected a book and settled down on her bed to read. She sighed heavily, carefully marked her page and placed the book upon her bedside table. She knew this kind of shriek all too well – it belonged to her roommate, the popular bubbly blonde Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands and usually meant that there was some sort of disaster, exciting news, or a shoe sale. Elphaba took a deep breath as she heard the clicking of Galinda's heels getting closer and prepared herself for… well, she didn't want to think what she may be about to endure.

Galinda exploded into the room, a mass of gold curls and pink ballgown, pink in the face and beaming from ear to ear. She bounced over to where Elphaba was sitting and hopped onto the bed next to her. "Hiya." She squeaked.

"Hi Galinda." Elphaba said calmly, not wanting to encourage her already hyperactive roomie. She rolled her eyes at Galinda, who was bouncing up and down on her bed, waving her arms around and clapping like an idiot.

"Guess what?" Galinda squealed again, her pitch entering a range most sopranos couldn't dream of singing.

"You know only dogs can hear you, right?" After getting over their original hate for one another, Elphaba was frequently amused at her roommate's tendency to over react and squeal at the tiniest thing.

Galinda stopped jumping for a moment and narrowed her eyes at Elphaba. "Was that an insult?"

Elphaba laughed and sighed at the same time, Galinda really wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. She shook her head, "No, dear. You were saying…"

Her smile returned and Galinda landed with a 'flump' onto the bed. "No, you were guessing!"

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba shrugged, "They've released a new flavour crisp?"

Galinda pulled a face, "Don't be silly, like I would get this excitified over a flipping crisp!" Ignoring Elphaba's mutter of _"you did last time",_ and growing bored of the fact she was so slow in guessing, Galinda swept a large bag, pink, of course, off of the floor where she'd dropped it. "I've got a surpriiiise for you!"

Elphaba was not all that bothered about surprises, her lack of presents as a child had taken care of that, but she feigned deliriousness for Galinda's sake. "Oooh!" She imitated Galinda's trademark squeal, "What is it?"

Galinda pouted, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Shrugging, Elphaba turned back to where she'd laid her book. She felt a heavy 'thump' against the back of her head and whirled round, irritated. Galinda was kneeling on her bed, reaching for another pillow.

"You're supposed to keep asking!"

Elphaba sighed. She could be so _immature_ sometimes. "Okay… pleeaaase tell me what it is?" She whined and batted her eyelashes in a poor imitation of Galinda when she wanted her way.

Galinda, who was terrible with surprises, could not keep it secret for any longer. Taking a deep breath, she reached into the plastic bag and produced, to Elphaba's horror, a sparkly, ready-decorated, bright pink **Christmas tree.**


	2. It's Chriiiistmas!

**A/N:** _I still don't own Wicked, booooo. So this is the second and final part. Please R&R, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Enjoy X_

"Isn't it cuuute?" Galinda beamed, looking the miniature tree up and down affectionately.

Elphaba could only stare, incredulous, at the pink monstrosity held before her. It was _two months_ until Christmas, which happened to be Elphaba's least favourite holiday season, again because she was never given any gifts from relatives.

Still awaiting a response from her roommate, Galinda placed the tree onto her bedside table, flicking her schoolbooks and beloved training wand onto the floor to do so. Sitting back on her bed to admire the tiny decorations, glittering in the light, and the pointed silver star winking on the top of the tree, she asked Elphaba again, "Don't you like it?" She looked at Elphaba's unamused expression wide-eyed, her smile faltering slightly.

Seeing her friend's bottom lip begin to tremble, Elphaba quickly piped up, "No, no, it's, erm, lovely. Really, uh, festive…" She returned Galinda's smile weakly.

Galinda was not convinced, "You hate it, don't you? It is my fault they didn't have any black ones for your side of the room? No, and…"

Elphaba shushed her before she launched into a full scale rant, "It's not the tree. It's the whole season, I can't stand Christmas." Rolling her eyes at Galinda's exaggerated gasp, she explained her dislike for the festive period. She waved a hand, "You go ahead, put up your tree." and turned back to her book.

Galinda considered this, before hopping off of the bed and running back out of the room. Elphaba blinked. D_id I offend her?_ She thought, but before she could come up with a reason why Galinda had run off, she was back, this time backing into the room, almost bent double, lugging a gigantic black bag, her frilly pink bottom stuck into the air amusingly.

"What…" Elphaba began, forgetting that she probably didn't want to know what Galinda was now dragging into the room, "… is that?"

The bag, which was quite easily a foot taller than Galinda herself, sat stupidly in the middle of the room, too misshapen for Elphaba to work out what exactly was inside it. Galinda collapsed onto her own bed, gasping for breath. "That… was… heavy."

Elphie, who had found the sight of Galinda's tiny muscles attempting to heave the bag into the room more than slightly amusing, replied, "Yes, I can see that. Are you going to tell me what it is, or am I going to have to guess again?"

"Well…" Galinda took a deep breath, usually a sign that she was about to rant, make a speech, or boast about herself. "Since you don't like Christmas, I'm going to make you."

Elphie snorted, "How can you make me like something I hate?"

"You hated me remember." Galinda smirked, "And noooow, we're best friends!"

Without waiting for Elphaba's reply, she walked over to the bag and, standing on tiptoe, reached in. She produced another tiny tree, identical to the one sitting proudly on her own bedside table and placed it on Elphaba's. "I got all this too!"

"I don't really think…" Elphaba began, but Galinda shushed her.

"No, you think far too much. Christmas is fuuuun!" Elphaba could only watch, horrified, as Galinda skipped around their room, emptying the bag of silver and pink tinsel, which she draped majestically around the room, huge silver stars, taking pride of place at various points around the ceiling, one of which ended up stuck to the point of Galinda's training wand, because it 'looked more Christmassy,' a massive Christmas tree, also pink, sat in the middle of the floor, discarded clothes and books kicked out of the way to make room. Worst of all was a huge neon pink sign that read, "Merry Christmas, Love Galinda & Elphie" which Galinda stuck happily onto the window, extremely noticeable by all other students and teachers, its offensive pink glow radiating in every direction, penetrating the blackness Elphaba enjoyed staring out into on nights Galinda was out partying with Fiyero. "You see?" Galinda squeaked, flopping onto her bed and admiring her handiwork, "Doesn't it look pretty? I had it made specially!" She beamed at Elphaba, "I thought it would be easier that writing everyone a card."

"Pretty's not the word I would have used, no." Elphaba was still glaring at the sign, now flashing annoyingly, "People will think _I_ am some Christmas weirdo too!" As much as she tried not to, her protests were beginning to sound more like Galinda's wailing when she didn't get her way.

Galinda raised an eyebrow, "I am not a weirdo! You're weird for not liking Christmas in the first place!"

"Well you're not normal, normal people don't put their Christmas decorations up in **October**!" She snapped at Galinda, who gave a squawk of outrage. "Besides, I already told you why I'd prefer to just ignore it altogether." Elphaba folded her arms and turned away from Galinda, she knew it was immature to have a tantrum, especially about something so ridiculous, but she really didn't want any of her teachers, doing a spot-check of the rooms to discover the silver and pink grotto Galinda had created from her neatly laid-out room.

Galinda reached into the almost empty bag, sniffing, and produced the final item. "Here. I got you a present." She said dully, throwing it onto Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba turned back and looked at her roommate. She felt awful for ruining her excitement. "Oh, Galinda… I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not really a festive person, you know?"

Galinda could only shrug. "I could take the sign down if you want." Elphaba began to nod, but thought better of it. "But if I do, you're writing all the cards."

"No, you can keep the sign - as long as you turn it off during the day." She shook her head and sighed. "So, do I have to put this under the tree?"

Her smile returning, Galinda bounced onto Elphaba's bed, "Nooo, open it now."

"Okaay, if you insist." Elphaba tore off the pink ribbon and silver paper to reveal a simple white box.

"You have to open the box too." Galinda chirped helpfully.

Elphaba shook the box before removing its lid. She peered into it, but could see nothing. "Oh very funny…" She intended to remark that it was almost better than her last present – the now infamous black 'party hat' which she wore almost everywhere – but before she could continue, the box exploded in a storm of silver glitter, showering the whole room, and both girls.

When her vision cleared, Elphaba could only gaze round her once beautifully need room in shock, glitter covered every available surface, including her whole body. She looked over at Galinda's bed – the blonde was staring back at her, the silver sparkles suiting her outfit a lot more that they were Elphaba's, forcing back giggles. "It's a magic box, you know." Was all she could manage before dissolving into fits of laughter.

"**I loathe you."**


End file.
